


Southpaws and peanut butter

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Broken Bones, Language, M/M, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken hand and a craving for peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southpaws and peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #472 - Help, over at the **ncis_drabble** site on LJ

First, he tapped the jar’s lid on the side of the table to get it to loosen up, but it didn’t work. Then he held the jar under his right arm, squeezed it tight and with his left hand and tried to open it up. Unfortunately, that didn’t work as well. Tony wasn’t one for giving up, so he sat down on the chair, placed the jar between his legs, and using his thigh muscles to grip the jar tight he tried to pry it open. It didn’t work, except for nearly straining a groin muscle.

Ten minutes passed and he was no further than when he took the jar out of the cupboard. He was aware that Gibbs was standing in the door looking at him, but he ignored the man totally, concentrating on his task. Tony turned to face his lover and when Gibbs tried to speak up, he gave Gibbs a fierce look, making Gibbs lift his hands in surrender. Tony did not need help; he was able to do it himself. Just because he was grumpy, more than one little bone in his hand broken, and loopy with all the meds in his system, did not make him an invalid. He could do this.

Finally, the kettle boiled and after he placed the jar on the counter, he tipped some water into a shallow bowl before turning the jar on its lid and submerging the top end into the hot liquid. Tony waited patiently for a minute or two and then lifted the jar out and dried it off. The jar went under his right arm again and with a dishcloth he tried again. No luck, the lid wouldn’t budge. By then, Tony was no longer patient, no longer in a good mood and the craving he had for peanut butter was growing worse.

“FUCK!!!” He took the jar and wanted to slam it onto the counter when a hand closed over his and took the jar from him. Gibbs placed his hand over the lid and with a firm tug he peeled away the thick tamper seal ring and then with a gentle twist of the wrist the lid _popped_ open. He leaned in, kissed Tony hard as the man stood staring at him and reached for a spoon so that Tony could feed his hunger.

“Thank you,” Tony mumbled as he took the offered spoon and dipped it into the creamy substance he still craved. “You want a bite?” He dipped the spoon back into the jar and held it out to Gibbs.

Gibbs cocked his head. “I thought you were not going to share?”

“Only this once.” Tony smiled. “It’s to say thank you for the help.”

Gibbs smirked. “Any time my southpaw, any time.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this, I spoke to a friend in the US, and found out that their safety seals look like this and that it’s place underneath the lid. Tony would therefore have no problem in opening the lid of the jar of peanut butter. 
> 
> [](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/c9b80ef4-6bde-4925-85ae-1df2846d723c_zpske49qz1l.jpg.html)
> 
> However, our seals look like this, and it’s on this basis that I wrote the fic. I chose a pic where you can see the seal clearly, but some seals are totally transparent with no writing on them at all. If you don’t know about them, you do struggle to get the freaking bottle or jar open!
> 
> [](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/a863fb8e-6e6d-4bba-b09e-8e7e90552f14_zps8w8ycsun.jpg.html)


End file.
